nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Wilson
| term_start3 = 14 February 1963 | term_end3 = 16 October 1964 | predecessor3 = George Brown | successor3 = Alec Douglas-Home | office4 = Leader of the Labour Party | deputy4 = | term_start4 = 14 February 1963 | term_end4 = 5 April 1976 | predecessor4 = Hugh Gaitskell | successor4 = James Callaghan | office5 = Shadow Foreign Secretary | leader5 = | term_start5 = 2 November 1961 | term_end5 = 14 February 1963 | predecessor5 = Denis Healey | successor5 = Patrick Gordon Walker | office6 = Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer | leader6 = Hugh Gaitskell | term_start6 = 14 December 1955 | term_end6 = 2 November 1961 | predecessor6 = Hugh Gaitskell | successor6 = James Callaghan | office7 = President of the Board of Trade | primeminister7 = Clement Attlee | term_start7 = 29 September 1947 | term_end7 = 23 April 1951 | predecessor7 = Stafford Cripps | successor7 = Hartley Shawcross | office8 = Secretary for Overseas Trade | 1blankname8 = President | 1namedata8 = Sir Stafford Cripps | primeminister8 = Clement Attlee | term_start8 = 10 July 1947 | term_end8 = 29 September 1947 | predecessor8 = Hilary Marquand | successor8 = Arthur Bottomley | office9 = Parliamentary Secretary to the Ministry of Works | primeminister9 = Clement Attlee | 1blankname9 = Minister | 1namedata9 = | term_start9 = 5 July 1945 | term_end9 = 10 July 1947 | predecessor9 = Reginald Manningham-Buller | successor9 = Evan Durbin | birth_name = James Harold Wilson | birth_date = | birth_place = Huddersfield, England | death_date = | death_cause = | death_place = London, England | resting_place = St. Mary's Old Church | party = Labour | parents = | spouse = | children = 2, including Robin | alma_mater = Jesus College, Oxford | signature = Wilson Harold signature.png }}James Harold Wilson, Baron Wilson of Rievaulx, (11 March 1916 – 24 May 1995) was a British Labour politician who served as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1964 to 1970 and from 1974 to 1976. First entering Parliament in 1945, Wilson was immediately appointed the Parliamentary Secretary to the Ministry of Works and rose quickly through the ministerial ranks, becoming the Secretary for Overseas Trade in 1947 and being appointed to the Cabinet just months later as the President of the Board of Trade. Later, in the Labour Shadow Cabinet, he served first as Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer from 1955 to 1961 and then as the Shadow Foreign Secretary from 1961 to 1963, when he was elected Leader of the Labour Party after the sudden death of Hugh Gaitskell. Wilson narrowly won the 1964 election, going on to win a much increased majority in a snap 1966 election. Wilson's first period as Prime Minister coincided with a period of low unemployment and relative economic prosperity, though also of significant problems with Britain's external balance of payments. In 1969 Wilson sent British troops to Northern Ireland. After losing the 1970 general election to Edward Heath, he spent four years as Leader of the Opposition before the February 1974 general election resulted in a hung parliament. After Heath's talks with the Liberals broke down, Wilson returned to power as leader of a minority government until there was a second general election in the autumn, which resulted in a narrow Labour victory. A period of economic crisis was now beginning to hit most Western countries, and in 1976 Wilson suddenly announced his resignation as Prime Minister. Wilson's own approach to socialism was moderate, with emphasis on programmes aimed at increasing opportunity within society, for example through change and expansion within the education system, allied to the technocratic aim of taking better advantage of rapid scientific progress, rather than on the more controversial socialist goal of promoting wider public ownership of industry. He took little action to pursue the Labour Party constitution's stated dedication to such nationalisation, though he did not formally disown it. Himself a member of the Labour Party's "soft left", Wilson joked about leading a Cabinet that was made up mostly of social democrats, comparing himself to a Bolshevik revolutionary presiding over a Tsarist cabinet, but there was arguably little to divide him ideologically from the cabinet majority.The Labour government, 1974–79: political aims and economic reality by Martin Holmes''The Labour Party since 1945'' by Eric Shaw Labour Party historians see his years in office as lost opportunities for major reforms. However, in keeping with the mood of the 1960s his government sponsored liberal changes in a number of social areas; they were generally not his initiatives. These included the liberalisation of laws on censorship, divorce, homosexuality, immigration, and abortion; as well as the abolition of capital punishment, which was due in part to the initiatives of backbench MPs who had the support of Roy Jenkins during his time as Home Secretary. Overall, Wilson is seen to have managed a number of difficult political issues with considerable tactical skill, including such potentially divisive issues for his party as the role of public ownership, British membership of the European Community, and the Vietnam War – in which he refused to allow British troops to take part – while continuing to maintain a costly military presence East of Suez. His stated ambition of substantially improving Britain's long-term economic performance remained largely unfulfilled. He lost his energy and drive in his second government, and accomplished little as the leadership split over Europe and trade union issues began tearing Labour apart.Ben Pimlott, Harold Wilson (1992) pp 604–5, 648, 656, 670–77, 689 Early life Wilson was born at 4 Warneford Road, Huddersfield, in the West Riding of Yorkshire, England, on 11 March 1916. He came from a political family: his father James Herbert Wilson (1882–1971) was a works chemist who had been active in the Liberal Party and then joined the Labour Party. His mother Ethel (née Seddon; 1882–1957) was a schoolteacher before her marriage; in 1901 her brother Harold Seddon settled in Western Australia and became a local political leader. When Wilson was eight, he visited London and a much-reproduced photograph was taken of him standing on the doorstep of 10 Downing Street. At the age of ten he went with his family to Australia, where he became fascinated with the pomp and glamour of politics. On the way home he told his mother, "I am going to be Prime Minister."Ben Pimlott, Harold Wilson (1992) pp 3–20, quote p 20. Education Wilson won a scholarship to attend Royds Hall Grammar School, his local grammar school (now a comprehensive school) in Huddersfield in Yorkshire. His father, working as an industrial chemist, was made redundant in December 1930, and it took him nearly two years to find work; he moved to Spital in Cheshire, on the Wirral, in order to do so. Wilson was educated in the Sixth Form at the Wirral Grammar School for Boys, where he became Head Boy. Wilson did well at school and, although he missed getting a scholarship, he obtained an exhibition; which, when topped up by a county grant, enabled him to study Modern History at Jesus College, Oxford from 1934. At Oxford, Wilson was moderately active in politics as a member of the Liberal Party but was strongly influenced by G. D. H. Cole. He graduated in PPE (Philosophy, Politics and Economics) with "an outstanding first class Bachelor of Arts degree, with alphas on every paper" in the final examinations, and a series of major academic awards.Ben Pimlott, Harold Wilson, (1993), p.59. Biographer Roy Jenkins says: :Academically his results put him among prime ministers in the category of Peel, Gladstone, Asquith, and no one else. But...he lacked originality. What he was superb at was the quick assimilation of knowledge, combined with an ability to keep it ordered in his mind and to present it lucidly in a form welcome to his examiners.Jenkins (2009) He continued in academia, becoming one of the youngest Oxford dons of the century at the age of 21. He was a lecturer in Economic History at New College from 1937, and a Research Fellow at University College. References Category:1916 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom